Catch and Release
by No Fate 1990
Summary: After True's death, Brooke goes through the adoption process. The surprise arrival of an unexpected stranger to One Tree Hill brings back old memories for Brooke who struggles to let go of the past.Reviews are welcome.
1. Closure

Faith means being sure of the things we hope for and knowing that something is real even if we don't see it. Faith is reason we remember great people who lived in the past-Hebrews 11:1-2

-Brooke's flashback-

Date: 11-18-2008

Situation: Hospital-Ultrasound Test

Brooke (crying as she listens to the baby's heartbeat): I have another human being growing inside of me, it's amazing. Hearing my baby's heartbeat is music to my ears.

Obgyn: The baby's heartbeat sounds good and the placenta is still intact

Brooke (still crying): My beautiful little angel is surely a fighter. All of my prenatal visits have made me to fall even deeper in love with my baby girl.

Peyton (choked up): Please stop crying. You are making me want to cry.

Brooke (sniffling): I am sorry

Obgyn: Brooke, you must take it easy in your condition. The baby's survival depends a lot on your survival.

Brooke (looking at the screen): Is it reality or just my imagination that my baby is making funny faces at me?

Peyton (to Brooke): True is your secret admirer

Brooke: God forbid she becomes my old high school self

Peyton: True has her own destiny

Obgyn: December is almost here and I bet you are excited about giving birth. You might have yourself a Christmas baby.

Brooke (becoming nauseous at the thought of the birth): Somewhat

Obgyn: Where is the baby's father?

Brooke (thinking about her rapist): He is out of the picture, it's complicated

Peyton: Don't worry, Brooke. You will survive.

Brooke: I thank God for friends like you. I love you, Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton: The feeling is mutual

Place: Brooke's house-after the ultrasound test

Event: Brooke's baby shower

Brooke (walking through the front door): I don't want to have a baby shower

Peyton (following behind Brooke): That's too bad

Millicent and Haley (shouting): Surprise!

Brooke (startled, she yells): OH MY GOD

Peyton: We are at your baby shower, Brooke

Brooke (choked up): I thought I told you that I didn't want to have a baby shower

Peyton (laughing): I am sorry

Brooke (crying): I didn't want one, but I thank you for giving me a baby shower

Peyton: You are welcome

Brooke (touching her stomach hoping to feel the baby kick): I am getting as big as my house

Peyton (laughing): But still you are beautiful

Brooke (looking around for Victoria): I don't see my mother anywhere. I wonder why she didn't show up for the baby shower.

Peyton (choked up): You know how Victoria is

Brooke (choked up): She could've at least given me a gift

Haley (giving Brooke a gift): Brooke, this gift is from your mother

Brooke (opening up the gift): Thank God, Victoria did think about me for once

Millicent (curious): Brooke, what did Victoria give you?

Brooke (holding up a snow globe): Victoria gave me a snow globe

Date: 12-20-2024-True's 16th birthday

Scene: Reality-The Cemetery-True's grave site

Peyton: Earth to Brooke?

Brooke(coming out of her daydream): What?

Peyton(leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder): I was just checking to see if you were still in there

Brooke: Against all odds, I am still here

Lucas: A penny for your thoughts

Brooke(spreading rose petals about True's head stone): I don't understand why humans are born to die. Suicide is the worst possible selfish way to go out.

Lucas(choked up): I am sorry for your loss

Brooke(leaving the cemetery to go home): The cemetery is giving me goosebumps so I am going home


	2. Ourselves alone

Now they all wept and mourned for her, but Jesus said "do not weep, she is not dead, but sleeping". He took the child by the hand and said to her, "Talitha cumi" which is translated, "little girl, I say to you, arise"-Luke 8:52, Mark 5:41

* * *

><p>Instead of going straight home, Brooke visits the beach where she meditates for a while. The violent wind and dark clouds prophesy a storm is coming, but Brooke<p>

remains unshaken. The ocean spits out the body of a very unconscious teenage girl in which captures Brooke's attention. With skin as white as snow, the girl can easily

be mistaken for a snow man. A mob of wet deep chocolate curly hair covers up her beautiful hazel eyes. She wore a white bikini along with a pair of matching hello kitty

earrings. Brooke can't bear the loss of another life, therefore she tries to revive sleeping beauty. Restless, an emotional Brooke performs cpr several times on the young

lady. "Please wake up, sweetheart" crying, Brooke begs repeatedly as her heart continues to bleed overflowing with love for the girl. Just as when Brooke is about to

give up hope, the young lady wakes up. "Girl, you look very familiar" Brooke thinks to herself as she studies her new friend very closely. The girl's hazel eyes see through

Brooke's soul in the same haunting way that True's eyes once did. Brooke gasps in horror for there are some traces of True that can be found in her new friend. Skeptical,

Brooke still refuses to allow her eyes to fool with her mind and heart. "My name is Brooke and yours?" curious, Brooke wonders as she helps the girl off the ground.

Unable to stand on her own two feet, the girl has Brooke to carry her in her arms. Beloved" the girl confesses in a frog like voice giving Brooke goosebumps. Assuming

Beloved is an orphan, Brooke takes Beloved to her house although they don't know each other really well.


	3. Missing you

Naked, I came from my mother's womb and naked shall I return there. The lord gave and the lord has taken away. Blessed be the name of the lord -Job 1:21

* * *

><p>While Beloved takes a shower in the bathtub, Brooke changes into her pajamas in preparation to go to bed. Brooke wanders into True's bedroom hoping to quench<p>

the deep longing that is eating away at her heart. Exhausted, she doesn't have the strength in her to tear down the beautiful posters and artwork that are hanging

on the wall. True's heart wrenching and yet funny diary entries makes Brooke laugh until she cries. She crawls into the bed and inhales the scent of True's sweet pea

perfume that is still imbedded in the bed sheets and covers. Brooke sobs harder in that moment than any other time in her life for she misses her beloved teddy bear,

little princess. Her never ending intense sobs wet the pillow that she rests her head on. Brooke falls asleep knowing tomorrow will be another day that she has to live

without seeing or embracing True.

* * *

><p>-Brooke's flashback-<p>

Date: 12-20-2008

Scene: The Delivery Room

Action 1: Brooke endures a long and difficult labor

Brooke (screaming as she holds onto Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (emotional, she strokes Brooke's hair): It grieves my heart to see you in pain, my friend

Brooke (sobbing): I am having my first baby. I shouldn't be in this much pain. A long and difficult labor, is this normal for first time mothers?

Peyton (sniffling): God bless your heart. You are a warrior princess.

Brooke: I thank you for being my laboring coach

Peyton (laughing): No problem

Victoria (annoyed): I don't know what I am doing here. Brooke, you don't need my help.

Brooke (squeezing Victoria's hand): Your presence is greatly appreciated

Doctor (walking into the room): Brooke, its time for your annual checkup

Brooke (praying): Please let me be fully dilated

Doctor (checking Brooke's cervix): Your cervix is not fully dilated to ten centimeters

Everyone (shocked): What?!

Doctor: Brooke, you are still in the beginning stages of labor

Brooke (exhausted, she complains): I don't know how long I can keep on going. Whenever will I reach the pushing stage?

Doctor (leaving the room): Just have patience. You will be fully dilated in no time. I'll be back to check you again.

Victoria (packing up Brooke's things): So its another false alarm just like the previous days. We should get back to work then.

Brooke (in the middle of a painful contraction): The birth is imminent, no doubt. We must stay put and wait for the baby to come.

Victoria (with a sigh): Alright

Brooke (grabs hold of her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Peyton (concerned): Whats the matter?

Brooke: The baby just did a somersault

Peyton: True might be a gymnast someday

Brooke (laughing): maybe

Act 2: The Hospital-Delivery Room-Brooke is giving birth

Brooke(crying out in pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn: Brooke, you need to stop pushing

Brooke(having an urge to push again): I can't...I can't stop pushing..I want this baby to come out of me

Obgyn: Brooke, please stop pushing right now

Brooke(worried): Why?

Obgyn: The baby has changed positions. The baby's butt is coming out first before her head.

Brooke: So what?

Obgyn: You won't be able to push this baby out because it is breached

Brooke: And yet I want to try to push her out

Obgyn(inserting a vacuum into Brooke's vagina): Then I will have to use a vacuum

Brooke (crying as she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (squeezing Brooke's hand): You can do this, Brooke, I have faith in you

Brooke (still screaming, she grabs hold of Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (stroking Brooke's hair): You are very strong, my darling daughter

Brooke (sobbing, she begs anyone): OH GOD, I just hate breached babies. Can someone please get this baby out of me?

Obgyn: Brooke, you can always have a cesarean section

Brooke (still determined): No, I refuse to have a cesarean section

Victoria (yelling at Brooke): You could die if you have this baby naturally

Brooke (in between contractions): I don't want you and Peyton to fight over who will be in the delivery room with me. I want both of you to witness the birth.

Peyton (stroking Brooke's hair): I understand

Brooke (struggling through a really bad contraction): AHA..AHA...AHA

Obgyn (assuring Brooke): The baby will see the light at the end of the tunnel if you keep on pushing harder

Brooke (continuing to push): OK, I am working on it

Obgyn (pulling the baby out of Brooke): Bear down, Brooke, push more harder.

Brooke (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn (giving the baby to Brooke to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Brooke

Brooke (sobbing as she holds the baby): I love you, my precious miracle baby

Peyton (overcome with emotion): True Elizabeth Davis is just so cute. Ted is just as beautiful as her wonderful mother.

Victoria (choked up): I love my granddaughter

Act 3: Hospital Delivery Room- After True's birth

(Brooke is resting in the bed still recovering from giving birth to her daughter, True Elizabeth Davis)

Brooke(to Peyton): I have been waiting for True for so long that I can't believe she is here, she is finally here with me

Peyton: Thankfully, the wait is over now and I can exhale

Brooke(looking down at True who is resting in her arms): Wow, Ted, you are surely a very big girl. You are the cutest little thing that I have ever seen in my life.

Obgyn: Brooke, I have some bad news for you

Brooke(with curiosity): What is it?

Obgyn: You can't have anymore children as the result of having complications during the birth of your daughter

Brooke(choked up): I understand

Obgyn(leaving the room): Good luck to you, Brooke Davis

Brooke(with a sad tone in her voice): thanks

Victoria(yelling): How could you do this to me?

Brooke(confused): I don't understand

Victoria(still yelling): I want you to give me some more grandchildren

Brooke: I have already given you a grandchild

Victoria: But still one grandchild is never enough because we have a family business to run

Brooke: True will help us run Clothes Over Bros

Victoria: True is a bastard so she isn't entitled to ownership over the store

Brooke: Whatever happened to loving your granddaughter?

Victoria: You were raped, therefore I don't really have to love True. True has brought disgrace upon our family and we will never be the same again.

Brooke: Come on, I have just given birth and you want to start again with all of this crap

Victoria: You could of had it all, baby girl. I expected for you to marry a rich man and to have a lot of children.

Brooke: I am sorry for ruining your plans

Victoria: I refuse to accept your apology because you have ruined my life in the process of destroying your reputation

Brooke(crying): How can you be so coldhearted?

Victoria(leaving the room): It is a little thing known as life so get used to it

Lucas (walking into the room): Uncle Lucas is now in the building

Peyton: Elvis is now in the building

Lucas(laughing): Yeah

Brooke (placing True in Lucas' arms): True say hello to your Uncle Lucas

Lucas (holding True in his arms): I have been waiting all day for you, precious little angel

Brooke: Luke, I apologize for making you wait outside the delivery room. I needed female support.

Lucas: Brooke, I understand you and forgive you. I heard you screaming from outside the delivery room. I became worried about your health and the baby's health. Was giving birth really that hard and painful for you?

Brooke (choked up): I was in a lot of pain because True was breached. True's butt was coming out first before her head. Her position required for the doctor to use a vacuum.

Lucas (choked up): I am happy that you survived through the giving birth process. I can't imagine my life without you or True in it.

Brooke (wiping a tear away from her eyes): The feeling is mutual

Peyton (to Lucas): When can I hold my goddaughter?

Lucas (placing True in Peyton's arms): You can hold True right now

Peyton (holding True, she says to the sleeping baby): You are surely a miracle, precious little princess

Brooke (crying): I wish Victoria could love me nearly as much as I love True

Lucas: By the way, Hurricane Victoria passed me by on her way out of the delivery room. I remember she cursed me out.

Brooke (sobbing): Welcome to the club, Luke. Today is the day when everything changes.

Lucas: Its Victoria's loss and not yours

Scene: Brooke's Hospital Room

Situation: Millicent visits Brooke and True

Millicent (walking through the door): Hello, Brooke

Brooke (holding True, she glows with happiness): Hello, Millie

Millicent (studying Brooke): You are glowing with happiness

Brooke: I view life differently now all thanks to my daughter

Millicent: What is her name?

Brooke: Her name is True Elizabeth Davis

Millicent (talking to the baby): Hello True, I am your aunt Millie

(The baby cooes in which makes Brooke and Millicent laugh)

Millicent: I apologize for missing the birth. I was taking care of the store in your absence. How was the birth?

Brooke (choked up): Giving birth was difficult. True's feet came out first before her head. The doctor used a vacuum to get her out.

Millicent: I am happy your strong enough to survive through all that pain

Brooke: I thank you for checking up on me. I guess you are also here to update our company's facebook status.

Millicent (uses her cellphone to log into facebook): Yes, Brooke. Your fans, our clients do want a status update. What do you want me to tell them?

Brooke: You can tell them that I had a baby girl named True Elizabeth Davis. We will have to stay in the hospital for a few days. Overall, we are doing fantastic.

Millicent (updating the company's facebook status): Ok, the deed is done

Brooke: Thanks


	4. Essence of adoption

Date: 12-21-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

**A**bundant accepting love

**D**evotion

**O**nce in a lifetime sacrificial offering

**P**riceless treasure and joy

**T**ouching and changing lives forever

**I**mperishable

**O**pen-minded

**N**ewborn hope


	5. Fortunately Blessed

True's p.o.v

Fireworks light up the night sky

One open door of opportunity leads to an another

Running with wild horses

The meaning of life can be discovered in a heartbeat

Unwritten history

Newborn amazing grace saves a life

A rush of blood to the head

The quiet things that noone ever knows

Exhale and inhale the sound of music


	6. Forget me not

Date: 12-21-2024

Scene: Clothes Over Bros

(Clothes Over Bros is full with customers as usual. Victoria and Millicent are busy with helping customers. Brooke is sitting down at a desk sketching designs for her upcoming Spring and Summer Clothes line)

Victoria(angry, she approaches Brooke): Brooke Penelope Davis..

Brooke(looking up from her drawings): What?

Victoria: Millicent and I need you to help us with the customers

Brooke: I am very busy at the moment so I can't help you. I have to finish up these sketches before the Spring and Summer comes.

Victoria(looking at Brooke's sketches): Sometimes I want to get to know the girl in your drawings

Brooke(becomes sad at the thought of True): May she rest in peace

Victoria(yelling): Anyway, Brooke, your sketches can wait. Millicent and I really do need your help right now.

Brooke: But still..

Victoria(still yelling): Just listen to me and we will have no problems, ok?

Brooke(with a sigh, she walks out from behind the desk): Alright

(Brooke spots a customer who is need of some assistance and decides to help her)

Brooke(smiling): Hello, ma'am, my name is Brooke. How may I help you today?

Customer(looking around the store for True): Brooke, I come to Clothes Over Bros all of the time. I miss seeing that sweet adorable daughter of yours. I wonder where she is today?

Brooke(sad, she looks down at the ground): My daughter is away on vocation

Customer: When will she comeback to One Tree Hill

Brooke(choked up): I don't know

Customer: Please send her my love, ok?

Brooke(getting back to business): Ma'am, I am not here to discuss my daughter. I am here to help you because I thought that you needed my help. I wonder how may I help you today?

Customer(showing Brooke a red dress): I want to buy this lovely red dress. I wonder what is the cost of the dress?

Brooke: The dress costs fifty dollars

Customer(smiling): I thank you for your help

Brooke: You are welcome

(All of a sudden, a clumsy Beloved stumbles through the front door. Dressed up like a sorceress, Beloved is drunk. Victoria prepares to call the police)

Victoria(reaching for the phone): I am going to call the police

Brooke(catching Beloved before she falls on the ground): Hey, sweetheart. how did you know where to find me?

Beloved(in a frog like voice): She told me

Victoria(suspicious of Beloved): Brooke, how do you know this young lady?

Brooke(referring to Beloved): Victoria, her name is Beloved and she is living with me

Victoria(studying Beloved): Honey, you look very familiar

(Beloved just smiles in a creepy sort of way in which gives Victoria goosebumps)

Victoria(frightened, she yells): Brooke, please get Beloved out of the store because she is bad luck

Brooke: How so?

Victoria: I keep on getting a strange vibe from her. I will call the police if she doesn't leave the store.

Brooke(escorting Beloved out of the store): Alright, mom, I will take Beloved home

Victoria(yelling behind Brooke): I don't know how you will be able to juggle a store, teenage girl and a baby at the same time

Brooke: I will survive, trust me

(Once outside the store, Brooke's cellphone starts rings and she answers it)

Brooke(talking into the phone): Hello, who is this?

Mariah(speaking on the other end of the line): Its me, Brooke, Mariah. I am at the hospital because I am getting ready to have the baby.

Brooke(excited): Don't worry, Mariah, I will be at the hospital very shortly

(Crying tears of joy, Brooke hangs up the phone and shares her good news with Beloved)

Brooke(crying): Beloved, my son is going to be born today

Beloved(confused): I don't understand

Brooke(getting into her van): Beloved, I am adopting a baby since I can't have anymore children. My son's birth mother, Mariah is eighteen and she is in labor as we are speaking. We have to get the hospital as soon as possible because I don't want to miss my son's birth.

Beloved(getting into the van): ok

(Feeling unwanted, Beloved's heart started to break in that moment of time. The little girl inside of her known as True Davis started to cry)


	7. Other world

Scene 2: The Hospital

Scene 1: Outside the delivery room-hallway

(Strangely, Beloved isn't allowed in the delivery room so she stands in the hallway waiting for the baby to born. Quentin Fields pays Beloved a visit from beyond the grave)

Quentin(kissing Beloved): I love you

Beloved(transforming back into True Davis): Its me, Quentin, True

Quentin(with a smirk): I know

True: I don't understand why people think that I am such bad luck

Quentin: You carry death with you

True: I may be a product of my mother's rape, but I am no devil

Quentin(embracing True): You are an angel in my eyes

True(resting in Quentin's embrace): I love being your beloved teddy bear

Quentin(touching True's cheek): Heaven is missing an angel meaning you. Do you know what I mean?

True(changing back into Beloved): How do you like my disguise?

Quentin(frightened): You scare the Jesus out of me

True(twirling in her dress): I love being a monster for once. Its like experiencing halloween all over again for a second time, Q.

Quentin: I don't understand why you have the need to scare poor old little Brooke

True(looking down at the ground): I was born this way

Quentin(walking back into the shadows): God doesn't like ugly so please quit being such a dark evil spirit. This world is not your home, never forget that.

(Bored, "Beloved" then continues to listen to the endless screams of Mariah in which are coming from within the delivery room)

Scene 2: The delivery room-Mariah is giving birth

Mariah(screaming from contractions, she grabs hold of Brooke): AHH..AHH..AHH

Brooke(crying): You can do this, Mariah, I believe in you. You are a very strong intelligent black woman.

Mariah(becoming tired): Is my baby out of me yet?

Obgyn(giving the baby to Mariah to hold): Here is your beautiful son, Mariah

Mariah(crying as she holds the baby): I love you, my dearly beloved Emmanuel

Brooke(curious): When can I hold Emmanuel?

Mariah(giving Emmanuel to Brooke to hold): Brooke, you can hold him right now

Brooke(crying as she holds Emmanuel): I love you, my beautiful chocolate baby

Mariah(laughing): So he is your chocolate baby?

Brooke(laughing): I guess so

Mariah: I don't need Emmanuel in my life anymore. I give you permission to take him home with you. You will be such a wonderful mother to him,trust me.

Brooke(Emmanuel to Mariah to hold): I think that Emmanuel may need a kiss from his mother

(With tears in her eyes, Mariah kisses and embraces Emmanuel for one more last time. Overcome with emotion, Brooke starts crying while a storm is raging on inside Beloved's mind)


	8. Rescue me

We have joy with troubles because we know that these troubles produce patience and patience produces character and character produces hope -Romans 5:3-4

* * *

><p>True is feeling homesick so much that she actually crosses over to the other side in an attempt to make her presence known to Brooke. She walks through the front door<p>

of her house and she is alive again for a moment in time. She takes great delight in hearing her heartbeat even if it may be just a dream. True is so happy to be alive that

she does cartwheels and back flips. She then skips into the den where she encounters Brooke and baby Emmanuel opening up their Christmas gifts and singing

Christmas songs. Sadly, she is starting to experience feelings of rejection because nobody has taken time out to acknowledge her presence. True comes to the conclusion

that she must be dead and the revelation grieves her spirit. Invincible, she hates being mentally and emotionally detached from her family. In her heart of hearts, True

wishes she could redo the past and go back to the beginning when her life had meaning without no end.


	9. Turning point, twist of fate

True's Point of View

The pleasant sounds of nature nurture my deeply wounded soul.

In this blissful moment of peace, I learn to quiet my mind and

embrace life. I refuse to be left behind, held back by my old past

regrets, grudges or mistakes. I refuse to allow myself to be the

victim of verbal or physical abuse. Caught up, I am swept away

by the wind into the depths of solitude where my spirit is no longer

blind and continues to be kind. Life doesn't have a rewind button so

I can't redo the past, but I can still change the future. From time to

time, I will stop in my tracks to smell the roses and follow Moses into

the promise land. Solitary confinement, my imaginary dreamworld has

made changes to my thought pattern that will last forever. Trying to

stay alive, I know that I will be able to survive in the world for as long

as I continue to think positive thoughts and remain hopeful. I close my

eyes and my soul transform into a thousand butterfiles.


	10. Ember

Brooke's p.o.v

Dying, the sunsets over the horizon

and everything is moving in slow motion.

Requiem for a dream, sad emotion provokes

a bad negative reaction. Snow falls from the

heavenly sky, infant butterfly soul listen to the

calls of angels instead of putting up walls.

Heartless weightless mild fire, ember, give

into the calls of the wild. One tree hill, musical

prodigy with great skill, curious Christmas child

be adventurous. Drifting away on cloud nine,

live out loud and pretend to be fine for once,

Shine on forever and never say never to endless

possibilities. Living somewhere offshore, be

awaken to the darkness and light. Bleeding out

the words free will, fight the truth nomore and

then be still enough to experience a rebirth.

Learning to cope and have hope at the same

time, come to terms with the broken beautiful

parts of existence. Longing to develop a sense

of belonging, build a love nest, home out of

ashes and ocean waves.


	11. Rapture

True's p.o.v

You hold my hand and I stand by your side time after time.

Worth far much more than gold, I am looking forward to the day when we will grow old together.

Worth far much more than gold, I am looking forward to the day when we will live happily ever after forever.

Heaven sent, hope presents itself in the form of a beautiful undying sunrise.

I promise that I will stay faithful to you and love you for a thousand years, my imaginary friend.

You chase away my fears and dry away my tears, my ears are wide open to hear whatever you have to say.

Heaven sent, joy keeps us warm through the cold weather instead of driving us farther apart.

I hide out in your sanctuary, field of dreams where I find peace of mind.

Psalm 73: 25 says whom have I in heaven but you? And earth has nothing I desire besides you.

I can never escape from this deep burning longing, unsinkable lovesick yearning to be with you.

Breathing is much more easier to do whenever I am in the presence of the Most High because I know Jesus loves me.


	12. Revelation

Brooke's p.o.v

Reaching a point of no return, burn Saturn burn for an eternity.

Reaching a point of no return, choose drugs over rehab and then grab hold of the grim reaper known as despair.

Barely holding onto sobriety, poverty comes faster than expected and its like breathing without any air in lungs.

Barely holding onto life support, cut off the umbilical cord.

Looking for the next high, its a beautiful disaster, mental train wreck waiting to happen.

Mixed in with pills, alcohol shows up on the scene and committing suicide is an answer to prayer.

Dying young is the new latest fashion trend for this restless mind.

The end has indeed definitely come for this drugged up no name fame monster.

Wasted life gone too soon to a place over the moon, who knew there would be few sunrises and birthday surprises?

Everlong absence, irreplaceable missing presence, be immortalized through songs and stories forever.


	13. Omega

True's p.o.v

An invincible life to remember, my enchanted bedroom chamber is ember every December.

You will never know me so don't try to read my thoughts.

You will never know the real me so just let me be.

Please don't try to make it snow on my side of the world, I will only hide away from you.

I feel as low as a coffin in the ground.

Just let me cry and dry away my own tears.

You have held my hand for all of these years and now my fears are too great for you to handle.

You can save me, but I will be the one to dig myself a grave at the end of every day.

Please don't say you are sorry or worry about me, I will look after myself.

Just let me cry and turn myself into fairy dust, bury my dreams.

Confused, my mind is an endless maze always leading to self destruction.

Sometimes I can be a stranger and danger to myself, but I always find a manger to rest in at nighttime.

Eventually, I will learn how to look after myself and grow up with time.

This Bittersweet emotion, self liberation gives me wings and my heart sings of new beginnings.


	14. Rest in peace

Brooke's p.o.v

Summertime heat,

August rush,

blue ocean crush,

solemn Autumn anguish.

Dying heartbeat,

childish Christmas wish,

bleed scarlet and

gush out a flood of crimson

red blood.

Unwanted trash,

third grade ashtray,

crash and burn into the lake

of fire like an airplane.

Rolling in deep sleep,

rebellious teenage angst,

weep nomore for Jerusalem.

Motherless fatherless heart

of the wilderness,

ponder upon the chance

to wander about the desert

for forty days and forty nights.

Tragic romantic poetic Gothic art,

bittersweet Spring fling, ponder upon

the chance to dance with wolves.

Demons lay in wake waiting for their dessert,

their birthday cake.

Moonstruck, stargaze and suicidal

thoughts remain stuck in a horrible traffic jam.

Lacking logic, poisonous apple,

be trapped in a purple haze.

Lost within a maze of confusion and dying passion,

zone out and feel less completely whole without

having someone to love.

Slowly, begin to put all of the missing pieces

back together in one huge puzzle.

Nocturnal nocturne nurture, wild horses

please come and drag this dead body,

haunted lonesome melody away from

the promise land.


	15. You take me for granted

Date: 4-10-2024

Scene: True's Funeral-the memorial burial service

Haley James Scott (singing): In the arms of the angel, fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.

Minister (reading from the bible): Psalm 23: 1-4 says the lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me.

Brooke(crying, she hyperventilates as she falls down on her knees): I can't breathe...

Peyton(helping Brooke back on her feet): Losing a child, thats the hardest thing about parenthood

Brooke (sobbing): True didn't live that long, what can you possibly say about a person who committed suicide?

Peyton(pulling Brooke into an embrace): Come over here, you need a hug

Brooke (falling apart in Peyton's arms): I feel as if something within myself has died. I will not have a life without my precious little princess.

Peyton (Emotional, she comforts Brooke): True is finally going to find peace of mind

Brooke (hysterical, she yells at True's coffin in which is being buried in the ground): True, I hate for you for committing suicide. I loved you, I hope you did know that, right?

* * *

><p><span>True's p.o.v<span>

You have a great destiny, but you still find yourself underwater turning into tiny particles of matter. Who will save your soul tonight? I can't get you off my mind. I awake

in the aftermath of destruction, your heartache. Hello tastes as sweet as chocolate cake in your mouth. Kind, I forsake my boundaries. You need a friend so here I am to

plant a seed of hope. My soft cookie dough heart is at your mercy. Will my faith be enough to bring you through these rough seas, tough times? Although I promised to

never let go, you take me for granted anyway. I can't make you stay in my life forever. Mold me, unfold me, hold me, shake me, catch and then release me, mighty

turbulent wind.


	16. Erase the scars and rewind to the start

Brooke's p.o.v

Gone without a trace,

face the music and the

light, ever long. Gone without

a trace, the distance is unbearable

and the silence is unbreakable, ever

long. In a field of innocence, the

human spirit is an unicorn that is

as vulnerable and curious as a child.

Falling into the hands of grace, everything

is driven by a baby's tiny heart beat in which

is destiny. Falling into the hands of grace,

everything is in its right place until unspeakable

violence shakes society. Race against time, provide justice

for the unjust and troubled. Race against time, fight for

unborn babies who don't have a voice or a choice. Race against

time, fight for the miracle cure that can put an end to all kinds

of life threatening diseases. In a field of innocence, the human

spirit is a child that is longing for a home, some sweet amazing

saving grace and peace. Unexpected, blessings fall from heaven

prophesying an era of change and new beginnings.


	17. True Calling

True's p.o.v

My heart sings of new beginnings,

I am not a baby anymore so it is time

for me to spread my wings and fly away.

Day after day reality bites me in the butt

but you are always there cheering me on

from the sidelines. The ball is now in my

court and you are slowly loosening the

reins making me to take responsibility for

my own actions and sins. I already know

what I am getting myself into so please

don't remind me. If I want to fall, go ahead

and let me hit my head against the wall.

Eventually I will learn from my mistakes

and overcome my obstacles with the help

of wisdom and inner strength.


	18. Overshadow me and breathe me

Brooke's p.o.v

Fiery feisty brown eyed burning sage, break out of your cage and release the rage.

Dancing on the world's stage, you turn to a brand new page in history.

The story of my life, this so called misery of mine doesn't compare to anything you may be feeling.

You find love in a hopeless place while I have less breathing space.

With every heart beat, there are always mountains, obstacles standing in my way.

Within plain sight, I appear to be a loser and life couldn't move any faster for me.

You grace me with your presence and hear me right out loud.

I race against time to be closer to you because you need my support.

Traveling celestial light, please overshadow me and breathe me.

I find a light to an open door and my words hit the floor.

My heart, poetic art is the window to my creative imaginative soul.

Being called out in the dark, its like being bitten by a shark and I feel so sensitive.

Cutting deeper into my skin, God exposes the best parts of me every hour while I pour out my heart before the world.


	19. What if

Date: 4-8-2024

Situation: True tries to commits suicide

Scene 1: Nighttime-Brooke's house

(It is eleven o'clock when True walks through the front door. She encounters a very tired and angry Brooke)

Thirty Six year old Brooke (yelling): Young lady, you broke your curfew!

Fifteen year old True (yelling): I am home now so I don't understand why my curfew matters

Brooke: You are suppose to be home by eight. Tonight you arrived home at eleven o'clock.

True: So what?

Brooke: I wonder where have you been all night long?

True: I was at the club

Brooke: True, you are only fifteen years old. You don't deserve to be in the club.

True: I am still going back to Tric no matter what you say

Brooke (taking away True's cellphone and car keys): You are grounded so you will not be able to use your cellphone or drive your car.

True (angry, she marches upstairs to her room): I hate you and your stupid rules

Brooke (yelling back at True): I am trying to protect you

True (shutting her bedroom door): I am better off dead. You never wanted me. You never loved me as a matter as fact.

Brooke (crying, she chases True upstairs): I am sorry

True (angry, she slams her door in Brooke's face): No. You are not sorry.

(Action: Brooke reopens the door. She discovers True is about to hang herself)

Brooke (appalled, she takes the rope out of True's hands): True Elizabeth Davis, you are not going to kill yourself on my watch.

True (hysterical, she reaches for the rope): Nobody loves me. I want to die.

Brooke (pulls True into a tight embrace): I love you. Your life is not a mistake. You have a lot of things to live for.

True (with a sigh): You win. I surrender.

Brooke (kissing True's forehead): You're precious

True (smiling): I love you too

* * *

><p>Date: 12-20-2024<p>

Special event: True's 16th birthday

Place: True's bedroom

(Merciful, morning resurrects her dead soul. A gift on True's desk captures her undivided attention. Excited, True tears off the gift wrapping. She immediately falls in love with the beautiful snow globe. This is one item that True can't live without on earth. "Happy birthday, princess. Love always, your mom" the card reads bringing a smile to True's face. Needy, she longs for Brooke's warm touch and tender loving care. Confident, True conquers the world's stage and remains the life of the party forever).

Scene 2: Store-Best Buy-Computer Department

True(showing Brooke a laptop computer): Mom, I like this laptop computer

Brooke (checking out the computer): Cool

True: So are you going to buy the computer?

Brooke: Yes

True: Thanks

Brooke(walking toward the cash register): No problem, love

(Brooke makes her purchase then she and True exit the store. Paparazzi wait for them outside. Holding hands, they hop into their car and drive away)

Place: I HOP

Action: Brooke and True are eating breakfast

Brooke (singing): Happy birthday

True (smiling): Thanks

Brooke: How do you like your chocolate chip pancakes?

True (talking with her mouth full of food): They are delicious

Brooke: I can't believe you are already fourteen

True: Time surely does move fast

(A group of I HOP waiters and waitresses gather around the table and sing happy birthday to True. They leave and True enjoys the rest of her meal)

True: What do you remember about the day I was born?

Brooke (choked up): The birth was life-changing. I was ready to be a mother even at twenty years old.

True (laughing): Really?

Brooke (fighting back tears): Giving birth for me was hard, but you were worth the pain of childbirth.

True: If only my dad was around

Brooke (thinking to herself): I was raped. I don't know who your dad is. Please forgive me.

Scene: True's 16th birthday party

Everyone (singing): Happy birthday to you

True (smiling): Thanks

Brooke (impatient): I am hungry so please blow out your candles

(True makes a wish then blows out her candles. The sound of fireworks going off outside doesn't frighten True at all. Everyone gets a piece of cake after the candles have blown out)

Brooke (giving True a set of keys): I brought you a car for your birthday

True (embracing Brooke): Thanks

Brooke: You are only allowed to use the car for necessary important things such as shopping, work and school. Do you understand me?

True: yes

Brooke: We'll see about that with time

True: You can trust me

Brooke (laughing): Sure

* * *

><p>Date: 12-21-2024<p>

Scene: Clothes Over Bros

(Clothes Over Bros is full with customers as usual. Victoria, True and Millicent are busy with helping customers. Brooke is sitting down at a desk sketching designs for her upcoming Spring and Summer Clothes line)

Victoria(angry, she approaches Brooke): Brooke Penelope Davis..

Brooke(looking up from her drawings): What?

Victoria: Millicent and I need you to help us with the customers

Brooke: I am very busy at the moment so I can't help you. I have to finish up these sketches before the Spring and Summer comes.

Victoria(looking at Brooke's sketches): Your drawings can wait another day

Brooke: No, they can't wait

Victoria(yelling): Millicent and I really do need your help right now.

Brooke: My daughter works here at clothes over bros, remember?

Victoria(still yelling): She is useless to me

Brooke(with a sigh, she walks out from behind the desk): Alright

(Brooke spots a customer who is need of some assistance and decides to help her)

Brooke(smiling): Hello, ma'am, my name is Brooke. How may I help you today?

Customer(looking around the store for True): Brooke, I come to Clothes Over Bros all of the time. Your daughter looks so much like you. She welcomed me into the store with the biggest warmest smile ever.

Brooke(smiling): I know, True is such a sweetheart

Customer(showing Brooke a red dress): I want to buy this lovely red dress. I wonder what is the cost of the dress?

Brooke: The dress costs fifty dollars

Customer(smiling): I thank you for your help

Brooke: You are welcome

(Suddenly, Brooke's cellphone starts rings and she answers it)

Brooke(talking into the phone): Hello, who is this?

Mariah(speaking on the other end of the line): Its me, Brooke, Mariah. I am at the hospital because I am getting ready to have the baby.

Brooke(excited): Don't worry, Mariah, I will be at the hospital very shortly

(Crying tears of joy, Brooke hangs up the phone and shares her good news with True. True is working the cash register at the time)

Brooke(crying): Your brother is going to be born today. Mariah is in labor as I am speaking. We must go to the hospital asap.

True (excited): I am going to be a big sister

Millicent (joyfully): Congratulations

Victoria: Where does your happiness leave me?

Brooke (holding True's hand, she exits the store): You will have to handle the customers

Scene 2: The Hospital delivery room

Action: Mariah is giving birth

Mariah(screaming from contractions, she grabs hold of Brooke): AHA..AHA..AHA

Brooke(crying): You can do this, Mariah, I believe in you. You are a very strong intelligent black woman.

True: Mariah, you are a warrior princess

Mariah(becoming tired): Is my baby out of me yet?

Obgyn(giving the baby to Mariah to hold): Here is your beautiful son, Mariah

Mariah(crying as she holds the baby): I love you, my dearly beloved Emmanuel

Brooke(curious): When can I hold Emmanuel?

Mariah(giving Emmanuel to Brooke to hold): Brooke, you can hold him right now

Brooke(crying as she holds Emmanuel): I love you, my beautiful chocolate baby

Mariah(laughing): So he is your chocolate baby?

Brooke(laughing): I guess so

Mariah: I don't need Emmanuel in my life anymore. I give you permission to take him home with you. You will be such a wonderful mother to him,trust me.

Brooke(Emmanuel to Mariah to hold): I think that Emmanuel may need a kiss from his mother

(With tears in her eyes, Mariah kisses and embraces Emmanuel for one more last time. Overcome with emotion, both True and Brooke starts crying)

Date: 12/25/2024

City: Raleigh, North Carolina

Place: Brooke's Aunt Jennifer's house. Jennifer Mars is Victoria's sister. Brooke loves her aunt more than Victoria.

Scene: The Dining Room-Breakfast time

Jennifer: I happy that y'all could join me for dinner tonight

Brooke: I thank you inviting us

Jennifer: It seems that your family is growing every year. I don't want to miss out on anything.

Brooke: If we are not busy, we will visit you more often

Ray Mars ((76) Jennifer's husband): Your Christmas cards are very interesting. You always know how to keep things on the down low.

Brooke (laughing): Really?!

Ray: I remember you sent us a Christmas card sixteen years ago. I didn't know you were pregnant back then.

Brooke (blushing): You are right. True was definitely a surprise.

Ray: The same thing happened four days ago

Brooke: I am sorry for not telling you about Emmanuel. He is adopted.

Ray: All is forgiven

True (looking under the table): There is a dog underneath the table

Eugene ((42) Ray and Jennifer's son): Kit, thats my dog named Sparkles

True: cool

Brooke (frightened): OH GOD

(Suddenly, Emmanuel starts crying. Brooke feeds him his bottle. He immediately calms down. The dog crawls from underneath the table and becomes affectionate with everyone. After breakfast, everyone plays cards and opens presents)

* * *

><p>Date: 5-20-2027<p>

Scene: One Tree Hill Highschool Basketball Stadium

Situation: Sawyer and True's highschool graduation

(It is a very beautiful day in the town of One Tree Hill. The heat is making Sawyer and True to sweat in their cap and gown)

Announcer(calling out Sawyer's name): Sawyer Brooke Scott

(Emotional, eighteen year old Sawyer walks across the stage to receive her dipolma. The crowd goes wild with excitement)

Principal(shaking Sawyer's hand): Congratulations, Ms. Scott

Sawyer(smiling as she receives her dipolma): Thanks

Principal: You are going to change the world someday

Sawyer(laughing as she walks off the stage): I know

(Lucas, Peyton, Lucky and Brooke shout out Sawyer's name from the bletchers. Sawyer waves back to them as she takes her seat)

Announcer (calling out True's name): True Elizabeth Davis

(Joyfully, seventeen year old True dances her way up onto the stage)

Principal (shaking True's hand): Congratulations, Ms. Davis

True (smiling as she receives her diploma): Thanks

Principal: Goodluck with all your future endeavors

True (walking off the stage): Thanks

(Lucas, Peyton, Lucky and Brooke shout out True's name from the bletchers. True waves back to them as she takes her seat)

Lucas(emotional): My baby girl has finally grown up. I wish that she was a baby again, I miss those days a lot.

Lucky(using her camera to take a picture of Sawyer): Isn't today suppose to be her birthday as well?

Lucas(laughing): Yes, she is eighteen today

Lucky: Its like a double blessing for Sawyer then

Peyton(to Brooke): Brooke, I thank you so much for coming to the graduation

Brooke: No problem, I would do anything for my goddaughter

Three year old Emmanuel Davis(hungry, he whines): Mommy, I am hungry

Brooke(giving Emmanuel to eat): Here you go, my chocolate baby

Emmanuel(eating his snack): Thanks Mommy

Brooke(smiling): No problem, love

Lucky(amused): Auntie Brooke, I find it somewhat cute that you call Eman your chocolate baby

Brooke: Eman may be adopted, but I love him as though he came out of my womb. I love every race including African Americans.

(All of a sudden, two month old Aiden starts crying and Peyton sings him a song to make him fall asleep)

Brooke(becoming sad at the thought of True): My baby is finally an adult

Peyton(comforting Brooke): She will always be your baby

Brooke(wiping a tear off of her face): Definitely

Lucas: High school..it seems a lifetime ago for us

Peyton: I never want to go back there

Brooke(changing the subject): Lucky, your highschool graduation is only just two years away. I bet that you must be really excited. You can count on me to be at your graduation.

Lucky(showing Brooke her scars): One day while I was raising money for the special olympics, I was hit by a car.

Brooke(shocked): So I have heard

Lucky: Hopefully, nothing bad will happen to me between now and the time of my graduation

Brooke(embracing Lucky): You will live a long life, trust me

(Toward the end of the graduation ceremony, all of the students stand up and throw their caps into the air. Joyful, people run out onto the football field to embrace the graduates and to take pictures. Overcome with emotion, Brooke can't stop crying even in the presence of True. True tries her best to cheer up Brooke as much as possible.)


	20. Embracing change

Brooke's p.o.v

Year after year, we endure monumental life changes such as our high school graduation.

We have history, therefore my spirit always has a reason to draw near to you.

Embracing change, I turn to a brand new page in the story of my life while you experience a burn out.

When the stars go blue, you don't have a clue about how I feel.

When the stars go blue, where do you go when you are lonely and don't feel pretty anymore?

You leave behind a void in my life just like an empty forsaken desecrated church.

I miss you so much that you are constantly in my thoughts and prayers.

Drifting farther apart, it will take the divine intervention of our heavenly father to bring us back together.


	21. Run away with the night

True's p.o.v

**Going under** water,

you will never be **good**

**enough**. Fallen from grace,

you are **everybody's fool.**

**Made of stone**, you are

**broken** beyond repair. So

**sick** of the **lies**, please erase

this **solitude** that is in the

atmosphere and **surrender.**

You say **goodnight** and goodbye

as quickly as you say **hello**.

Participating in an **exodus**, you

can **never go back** home out of

fear you may be **haunted** by old

ghosts of the past. **Where will you**

**go before the dawn**? **anywhere,** but

home. Finally free at last, do **what**

**you want**. **Thoughtless**, you are drifting

**farther away** on **cloud nine, lithium**.

You eventually **disappear** and **my**

**heart is broken.** **Forever gone,**

**forever you,** my **sweet sacrifice.**

**Swimming home, your star** ends

up **missing** in these **oceans** of tears.

After all these years, **you** still have

all of me. Amidst fears of the unknown,

I follow you to the ends of the earth and

toward the **end of the dream**. Breeding

in a **field of innocence**, I unlock the **secret**

**door** and you walk though the open door.

Feeling the need to evanescence, give me

your hand and come with me if you want to

live. **Say you will forgive me** and **give into me**.

**Say you will never lose control** and open up

your heart to me.** Say you will** be honest and

share your life with me. **Understanding you**, I

gain more insights on the **weight of the world.**

Dying inside, you breathe below** zero** degrees

celsius. Silently, you **whisper** to me **bring me**

**back to life**. Please take me back to the start, the

point of origin before everything was fireproof.

**Freak on a leash,** my **snow white queen**, you

are not **the only one** in the world to be lost in the

woods.** Lost in paradise**, it is **a new way to bleed**

in my** imaginar**y dream world. **Bleed, I must be**

**dreaming,** but still I **breathe nomore**. Step inside

my heart-shaped box and **listen to the rain**, my

**last breath**. **So close** and yet so very far away,

you are slipping away from me. I will do just

about **anything for you** in order to save your life,

sweet **angel of mine**. This is **all that I'm living for**

so please come and let me be your **tourniquet**. I

long to be **like you even in death**. We will be

**together again** someday on **the other side**, **my**

**immortal.** So close and yet so very far away,

it has never been a goal of yours to be found.

**Lacrymosa, Sally's song** will be **the last song**

**I'm wasting on you.** Please **call me when you're**

**sober this October** or burn through my skin like ember.


	22. Amazing ordinary life

Brooke's p.o.v

Homebound solitude, universal peace. Beautiful amazing grace, Reconciliation.

Important significance, sustainable childish innocence, opalescent skyline.

Lifesaving hope, indissoluble strength. Thoughtless mindless escape, an unfamiliar landscape.

Dawn of rebirth, elements of nature. Constant ghostly presence, an unexpected uninvited

divine visitation, December's blessings. End of the bloodshed, life's awkward quiet moments.

Interwoven destinies, soft cookie dough hearts, marble angel statues. A black and white movie

without any sound, tedious delicate mediocre freedom, an excitement for something far much more

greater. A short-lived phenomenon, yesterday's remnants, dejavu. Help from elsewhere, an eyewitness

to history, a righteous religious saint.


	23. Secret silent storm

True's p.o.v

A wave of emotion overcomes me just like the ocean.

Dying inside, this silent storm of mine doesn't make transition

possible. Warm me up, everlasting internal bonfire. All the desire

left in me will retire to the grave. I won't allow you to have your way

with me. Brave enough to let go, please don't save the last dance for me.

I'll take a chance on living in isolation and darkness forever. Rain reign over

me until I can reunite with my creator and savior on the otherside.


	24. Easter Reflections

Brooke's p.o.v

Birth

Resurrection of mirth

Echoes of heavenly bliss

A passionate kiss

Tender mercies

Helpless fragile vulnerability

Edge of no return

Ascension

Solemn bittersweet celebration

Temporary glorious affliction

Extinction

Realm of jubilee, a nine-month miracle in the making


	25. Evening Lullaby

True's p.o.v

Your love is a song, oh, how do I long to be with you forever.

Your love is a song taking me to a deeper higher place.

I touch the face of silence and embrace this neverending peace between us.

Grace falls like snow into my lap and all I know is patience.

I see the world through the eyes of a newborn baby.

Walking around on holy ground, the sound of romantic music is priceless.

Getting underneath my skin, what lies beneath the abyss is sweet silent heavenly bliss.

A kiss of life is like an unbroken melody, a promise prophesying an another brand new sunrise.

Wherever you are in the world, there is paradise and your heart remains my home.

No longer poisoned by the rain, everything makes sense to me once again.

Walking around town in Jesus' shoes, I forget about my losses and neglect my woes along with my foes.

I have realized that true love does exist and God is not dead.

Falling in love with hope, I no longer have to cope with stress because I am becoming a lot more stronger.


	26. Don't you worry, child

Brooke's p.o.v

You cry and I try to dry your tears.

You scream and I chase away your fears.

I erase the scars on your heart. I am sorry for all the years

when hardly one dream came true for you. Don't you worry, child.

Heaven has a plan for you. An extraordinary free spirit, your beautiful mind. The

outside world will never understand you the way that I do. Don't you worry, child.

Heaven has a plan for you. A place of no return, reasons to burn or bleed crimson,

your untimely early departure. A silent black and white movie, your brief existence, an unearthly peaceful

solace. Bittersweet grief, my turning point, learning to find relief in goodbye.


End file.
